Jewelry☆Pretty Cure
Jewelry☆Pretty Cure '(ジュエリー☆プリキュア ''Juerī☆Purikyua) is the first fan series of Pretty Cure created by HanaMShyri. The Cures' signature motif is jewelry and gemstones, while the series' main themes is emotions, friendship and the dark side of people. Plot * Jewelry☆Pretty Cure episode list Jealousy, inferiority, sadness, loss, hatred and cupid... those are the negative emotions hidden in everyones' heart. Those bad feelings will become a powerful energy for the Dark Crystal. In order to gain those power, the Treasure Phantom traveled to the Earth. If they succeed, all the emotions in the world will disappear. To protect the Earth, the Legendary Warriors - the Pretty Cure were born. Their task is to seal those negative emotions into the Crystal Mirror and collect all the Jewelry Pixies that had been hidden away. Will they succeed? Characters Pretty Cures * '''Kirakikawa Hanabi (きらきかわ花火 Kirakikawa Hanabi) is the Hosekinoumi Noble Academy student council's president and a member of the Drama Club. She is cheerful and optimistic but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Her alter ego is Cure Tiara (キュアティアラ Kyua Tīara). She represents for the Jewel of Hope. * Futabada Kaori (ふたばだ香り Futabada Kaori) is a new student in class 7/1 and a new member of the Photography Club. She is a funny, talkative but clumsy girl. At first, Hanabi seems to dislike her but then, they become closer and closer time to time. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo). She represents for the Jewel of Happiness. * Kinnokage Kumisa (金の影くみさ Kinnokage Kumisa) is a the monitor of class 7/2, a idolized member of the Sweet Club. She is a dreamy girl with a great love for sweet. She is Kaori's childhood friend. Her alter ego is Cure Topaz (キュアトパーズ Kyua Topāzu). She represents for the Jewel of Sincere. * Ryuunosuke Renako (龍のすけレナコ Ryūnosuke Renako) is a student of class 7/2, the president of the Drama Club. She is Kumisa's the closest friend and appeared as Hanabi's rival. She is good-mannered, thoughtful and gentle. But when competing with Hanabi, she can become extremely scary. Her alter ego is Cure Pearl (キュアパール Kyua Pāru). She represents for the Jewel of Kindness. * Souma Chitaho (相馬ちたほ Sōma Jītaho) is a outstanding student of class 7/5. Chitaho appeared as Hanabi and Renako's fan. She is a tomboy sporty and active person but also a very confident one. Whenever she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. Her alter ego is Cure Amber (キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā). She represents for the Jewel of Courage. * Soragawa Kira (空川キラ Soragawa Kīra) is a member of Art Club and the vice-president of Hosekinoumi Noble Academy's student council. Before the series started, she was a member of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Sapphire. She is quite stonyhearted and reticent. With the help of the Jewelry Precure she transformed into a non-precure. Her alter ego is Blue Sapphire (ブルーサファイア Burū Safaia). She represents for the Jewel of Kindness. * Shiwarudou Scarlet (死ワールドスカーレット Shiwārudo Sukāretto) (also called "Shika") is a former member of Treasure Phantoms. After many times being surrounded by love and friendship, she realizes that she had been wrong about Precure. She starts to betray the Treasure Phantoms and becomes a Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Ruby (キュアルビー Kyua Rubī). She represents for the Jewel of Friendship. Mascots * Opal (オパール Opāru) is the first Fairy appears in the series. She comes from the Gemstone Kingdom with a view to find the Jewelry Precure and collect the Jewelry Pixies. She is a mischievous and carefree little baby. She ends almost all her sentences with "~parun". * Citrine (シトリン Shitorin) is also a Fairy coming from Gemstone Kingdom. He is formerly the Guard Fairy of the Jewelry Pixies. He is always serious, hardly smile. But deep inside, he is a very warm-hearted man. He ends almost all his sentences with "~torin". * Garnet (ガーネット Gānetto) is a deceased member of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Garnet. She then rebirth into a Fairy of the Gemstone Kingdom. She appeared half-way through the series in a form of a human - Takahashi Misora (高橋美空 Takahashi Misora). She is also Kira's most precious friend. She sometime end her sentences with "~neta". * Peridot (ペリドット Peridotto) is said to be Queen Elizabella's fiancé. In the earth, he is also Hanabi's homeroom teacher - Ushimaru Touya (牛丸トウヤ Ushimaru Tōya). Half-way through the series, he reveals his form as a Fairy saying his task is to look after the Precure. Treasure Phantoms * Minor Hunters (マイナーハンター Mainā Hantā) the four main villains in the series. ** Asbestos (アスベスト Asubesuto) is the first member coming from the Minor Hunters. He is a very strong but dumb person. He always follow any of Masked Thief's orders. ** Galena (ガリーナ Garīna) is the second member of the Minor Hunters. Galena and Chitaho is described as like as two peas. She is an arrogant person who seems to be hate by all the member in the Treasure Phantoms excepts for Mystery Death. ** Coloradoite (コロラドアイト Kororadoaito) is the third member of the Minor Hunters. He appeared as a top idol who is admired by Opal - Korora Aitou (ころら哀悼 Korora aitō). He likes to act alone and always making troubles. ** Cinnabar (シナバー Shinabā) is the fourth member of the Minor Hunters. She is the most clever in the team. She always thinks carefully before deciding something so she is really hard to defeat. But she seems to be too proud of her sagacity. * Masked Thief (マスク泥棒 Masuku dorobō) is a mysterious member of the Treasure Phantoms. He is the person who is responsible for managing the Minor Hunters. He is able to tranform into any person he wants, so nobody knows his real face. In the end of the series, he fell in love with Hanabi and decided to stay in the form of humanoid named Dorobou Takeshi '(泥棒武志 ''Dorobō Takeshi). * '''Death Sisters (死の姉妹 Shinoshimai) are the twin sisters born from the remaining power of Cure Rubellite when she was captured by the Dark Crystal. The was brought up by the power of Dark Crystal so when they join together, they can becomes undefeatable. Their alter ego is Dark Rubellite (ダークルベライト Dāku Ruberaito). They are: ** Mystery Death (ミステリーデス Misuterī Desu) is the bigger sister. She is reticent and quiet. There are only two people she wants to protect: her sister Scarlet and Dark Crystal. She is, somehow, a good friend of Galena. ** Scarlet Death (スカーレットデス Sukāretto Desu) is the little sister. She is more talkative than Mystery. She is sent to the earth to spy the Precure, but then she herself become a Precure. * Kuraishi (暗いし Kuraishī) are the main monsters summoned in the series. They are actually the dark side of people. * Dark Crystal (ダーククリスタル Dāku Kurisutaru) is the main villian behind the operation. Others * Elizabella (えｨ座べぁ Erizāberura) is the queen of the Gemstone Kingdom. * Heartiel Fairies * Previous Generation of Jewelry Precure * Legendary Jewel Guardians Items * Prism Mirror (プリズムミラー Purizumu Mirā) are the transtorming item of the Jewelry Precure. There are two types of Prism Mirrors: Jewellery Prism Mirror Category:Fan Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries